


Day and Night

by round_robin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Relationship, Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Like day and night, Tasha was his morning star, Will his in the evening.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar, Data/William Riker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic half finished for a while and got an idea to finish it. Data and Tasha are my second love, second only to Data/Riker. I wanted to show his unique relationship with both of them.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, let me know if you find a typo and I'll fix it.
> 
> I am round--robin on tumblr for some Star Trek TNG nonsense.

Morning Star

Tasha liked making love in the morning.

Though, she never called it that. To her, it was morning sex. She rolled over, all sleepy and soft and warm, opened her eyes and smiled at Data.

She never let him stay over—she didn't want people to talk—so he left his quarters early under the pretense of eating breakfast together. An hour or so before their shift on the bridge, Data made the walk to her quarters and entered. Sometimes, she was still asleep, and Data sat quietly, watching over her.

Tasha didn't have to say it, Data understood how big that was, how _significant_. Tasha didn't say much about her upbringing, but Data knew enough of humanoids and their wars to understand: being comfortable enough to allow Data to enter her quarters while she was still asleep was a large amount of trust. Tasha trusted him. And part of Data knew he would rather be dismantled than betray her trust.

As soon as she saw him, Tasha grabbed him and pulled Data into her bed. She stripped him out of his uniform and took what she wanted. While Data would love nothing more than to please her, touch her, make her feel adored and wanted, Tasha always had other ideas. She grabbed for Data's hands, pulling him every which way, situating him in three different positions until she was satisfied. Data didn't mind. Whatever Tasha asked for, he'd give it. He'd never stop giving to her.

This particular morning, Tasha straddled Data's hips, his penis sliding inside her with practiced ease. She rolled and wiggled her hips, using him to hit all the sensitive areas inside. Data merely held onto her hips, feeling her warm, supple skin under his fingers, all sensors working at maximum efficiency to fully take her in.

She trailed her fingers down his chest and smiled. “Mmm, this is the best way to start the day.” Leaning back, she stretched, her teardrop-shaped breasts becoming even more prominent. Data reached up one hand to fondle a little, and she let him. He was always careful with soft flesh and she knew he'd treat her right.

He took advantage of her distraction to slide his other hand down his torso. He made a V with his fingers around the base of his cock, and pressed down, just enough for his knuckles to rub against Tasha's clit.

When she felt the first little nudge, she moaned. “Oh, you always know what I like.”

Done stretching, Tasha returned her attention to the man under her. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she rolled her hips, Data's cock hitting all the right spots inside her, his fingers taking care of the rest. “Oh, Data,” she gasped. “You're so perfect, you're just, ah-ah-ah!” Whatever she wanted to say was lost in a high-pitched, breathy wail of completion.

As she came, Tasha threw her head back, her chest heaving. Data watched the minute, almost microscopic changes in her—the speed of her heartbeat, her hair standing on end, and the sweat beading on her skin, making her glow and shine like his own star, his personal sunrise.

A contented thrum of pleasure in a job well done made its way through Data's systems. On the security team, Tasha was a strong leader, ever striving for perfection, never quite satisfied... and Data was the one to bring her satisfaction. If he had the capacity to feel smug, he was sure he'd feel it every time Tasha shouted his name as she came.

“Mmm,” Tasha groaned. “That was amazing, Data.” She pushed herself up, carefully moving off Data's cock, and collapsed onto the bed next to him. In a moment, she'd leave to get dressed and ready for the day, but for right now, she wanted to be close to Data, to show him how much she appreciated their unconventional relationship.

She cuddled close and threw and arm and a leg across him. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear. “Thank you for being you.”

Data was more than a little puzzled when she said things like this. “Thank you, but who else would I be?”

Tasha chuckled in his ear, the sound tinkling like silver bells. “Don't worry about it, Data. Now c'mon, we need to get ready for our bridge shift.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and bounded off to the shower.

Once she was dressed, the morning carried on as usual: they made their way to the bridge, never once touching or betraying their special relationship, until the doors of the turbolift closed on them. Tasha turned to Data, pressed herself against him and gave him one last kiss—so deep and sweet, Data wanted to drown in it, which was an odd feeling, for him. She pulled away just as the doors opened and they walked out onto the bridge, manning their stations like nothing had happened.

At the end of the day, after a long shift on the bridge, even longer meetings, and dinner with their friends in Ten Forward, Data finally had a chance to get Tasha all to himself again.

He walked her to her quarters, and as soon as they rounded the corner, she took his hand in hers and squeezed. “Wanna come in for a minute?” she said, her voice low. There was no one in the corridor to overhear them, but Tasha's sense of privacy was unparalleled.

“Please.” Data followed her into the darkened quarters.

On nights like this, Tasha didn't turn the lights on, she knew Data didn't need them. She turned and kissed Data, allowing herself to go slack and fall into his arms, still hungry for his touch but too tired to do anything about it. She didn't have to worry, Data knew what to do.

Taking Tasha in his arms, he leaned her against the wall and began kissing a trail down her neck, unzipping her uniform as he went down, down...

She laughed when he kissed her belly button, which only made him do it again before continuing. Licking across her hips, he took one last moment to adorn her skin with kisses before stripping the rest of her uniform. With his enhanced strength, he lifted Tasha—it was easy, for all her bluster and strength, Tasha was still a small woman—and placed both her thighs on his shoulders. With her back against the wall and both legs wrapped around Data, Tasha grabbed his hair to get a hold.

“Do not worry,” he whispered into her creamy thigh. “I have you.” And he did. Sliding his hands under her ass, he pushed her up the wall, enough to get exactly what he wanted.

“Data!” Tasha cried out at the first swipe of his tongue across her clit. He was just getting started, a few more reverent licks and and adjusted her again, pushing his face between her legs and pressing his tongue inside.

It took a moment to get a rhythm going, but it didn't take long for Tasha to start moaning and panting above him, her fingers curling in his hair, trying to find a hold anywhere possible. Her thighs clenched, squeezing his head far too tight, and her heels digging into his back.

Sensing she was near her peak, Data held on until Tasha's ragged breaths became cries of passion. Her strong legs squeezed him one last time before going limp. Ever aware, Data tightened his grip to support her and eased Tasha off his shoulders.

Her legs were no better than jelly for walking, so Data lifted Tasha into his arms and into the bedroom. He tucked her under the sheets and brushed back her sweaty hair.

He turned to leave when a tug at his wrist pulled him back. Tasha's eyes, sleepy and soft, peered at him from under her lashes. “Stay with me tonight,” she whispered.

Part of Data's mind knew this was not usual behavior for Tasha. She disliked sharing a bed, it made her feel too vulnerable. Data understood her cautions and never wanted to push her... even if it was she who was asking. He opened his mouth to decline the offer (surely Tasha was too sleepy and euphoric to really consent) when another part of his brain spoke up: _Tasha knows her own mind, accept the invitation_.

“Thank you, I will.” Squeezing her fingers, he let go of her hand and started stripping his uniform. Tasha watched with sleepy eyes, smiling softly, content.

With his uniform folded in the chair by Tasha's bed, Data lifted the covers and slid in next to her. For a moment, he contemplated the best arrangement of their limbs, when Tasha took the decision out of his hands and spooned up behind him. She placed a small kiss behind his ear. “Goodnight, Data.”

“Goodnight Tasha.”

It didn't take Tasha long to drift off to sleep. Data didn't sleep, never had to, but he did close his eyes to better concentrate and savor the feel of her body pressed against his. It was the end of a perfect day, the perfect sunset of his own personal morning star.

Evening Star

Will Riker was a force to be reckoned with in many ways. He was a good drinking buddy, a good friend, a fearless competitor, and an amazing lover. But the most surprising thing, Data found, about Riker, was his impeccable sense of time. One could set their watch by Will's internal clock, and coming from an android, that said a lot.

He awoke exactly fifty minutes before his assigned shift. On the nights Data stayed over, it was a marvel to watch this human—who was in possession of no exact timekeeping device short of his own brain—rise at exactly the same time, without an alarm, without fail. On earth, it was impressive, in the dead of space with no circadian rhythm to speak of, it was nearly impossible, and yet... Data always set an alarm, one that he shut off the second Riker began to stir.

Blue eyes still heavy with sleep settled on him, and as Will's lips turned up into a smile, a small sparkle gleaming out. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Data said.

He followed Riker to breakfast, then to their shift on the bridge. They went to their stations and keep a professional distance as the day wore on, never mentioning that Data spent the night with Riker's cock deep in his throat.

After a long day on the bridge, Will invited Data back to his quarters, and as soon as the corridors became less populated, Riker was suddenly closer than before, his shoulder brushing Data as they walked. It didn't seem to be a conscious movement, Will was just suddenly _there_.

As soon as the doors wooshed closed behind them, Will pushed Data into the wall, pressing deep, smoldering kisses up his neck and finally claiming his lips. Data kissed back with as much fervor as he could muster, but it was difficult to match the raw human passion absolutely oozing from Will Riker.

With a baffling efficiency even Data couldn't understand, Will managed to unzip both their uniforms at once. He broke the kiss just long enough to toe out of his boots and shuck his uniform completely, kicking it over to a dark corner to be picked up in the morning. Hands and lips latched onto Data at the same time, continuing the kiss while leading them towards the bedroom.

When Will pushed him back onto the bed, Data might easily resist. Gyroscopic stabilization aside, Data was much stronger and could resist any push from a human, no matter how forceful. He let himself fall back anyways, all to see the shine of hunger in Will's eyes as he followed, climbing on the bed and kissing Data everywhere.

Data tried to explain to Will many, many times: he wasn't like a mortal lover, he didn't the extra stimulation of foreplay, or the way Will liked to kiss him starting from his ankles and work all the way up to his neck. He was ready at a moment's notice, all Will had to do was ask. But Will didn't want to ask Data to perform, he wanted to give Data the same rich experience any other lover might get from him, because if Will Riker was anything, he was a giving lover.

'Giving' might be the wrong word. There was generosity—donating a few credits to a struggling colony—and then there was what Will did: pass by a struggling colonist and offer the shirt from his back. Data didn't need the shirt from his back, or the tongue along the inside of his thigh, or the sexy patter whispered in his ear, but Will gave it to him anyway.

“Will,” Data said, his voice low. While he didn't have a bedroom voice to speak of (it wasn't in his programming, and he hadn't selected a suitable register yet) he knew to lower his voice in such situations. “Stop trying to romance me. What do you desire tonight?”

Even in the low light of his quarters, Will's eyes still sparkled. He kissed Data's neck, right next to his adam's apple and hummed into his skin. “Would you tell a fish to stop swimming? Would you tell a bird to stop flying? How then do you expect a romantic to forego romance?”

Threading his fingers through Will's hair, Data brought him in close, their noses almost touching in an intimate human gesture. “You ask him to accept some romance instead.”

Using his greater strength, Data flipped them over, pinning Will to the bed. He repeated Will's usual foreplay in reverse, adding a few personal changes. First, Data dragged his tongue over his right pectoral, circling the nipple before visiting the other, then tracing each rib. Riker had a good amount of fat and muscle tissue on him, but Data's sensors told him which paths to trace, he could do it with his eyes closed, which was the kind of thing Will appreciated.

He spent a quick moment visiting attention on Will's cock—the impressive specimen that it was, a little large for most, but there was no such thing as 'too large' for Data. Will's hips stuttered a little, trying not to thrust. “Data, uh, that feels great.”

“It will get even better.” Kissing from the base all the way up the shaft, Data licked away the small dribble of precome gathering at the tip before withdrawing.

Straddling Will's thighs, he rested his erection next to Will's, brushing them together. Large hands flailed a bit before settling on his hips and Will groaned at the contact. In this situation, Data's erection was for show only. He gained satisfaction from sexual activity, but since he didn't have semen (or a climax, not the same as a human, at least) it wasn't necessary for him. It was necessary for most partners, female or otherwise. Their first time together, Will frowned when he reached a hand down and felt Data's flaccid length. “Are you... into this?” he asked.

“Yes, I am.” Will didn't continue, and Data took a second to cross reference all available information about same sex couplings. An erection usually showed enthusiasm for the act, so now, he kept his penis firm as long as Will was still going, letting it lapse back to its normal state when they were finished.

He let Will roll their hips together for a moment before continuing with his planned love making. Data moved upwards, lifting up enough to give himself room. Reaching back, he kept his grip on Will's cock soft, guiding the head to his already slick hole. “Oh, fuck, Data,” Will gasped, writhing underneath him. He always seemed to forget about Data's self-lubrication function and marveled at it each time they had sex. Data reminded him of it at first, until Riker told him it took away from the spontaneity. He was just glad Will had something to look forward to each time.

He went slow, letting Will slide inside inch by inch. It was more romantic this way (or so Will had told him). “Slowly slipping into a lover's body... mmm, there's no feeling like it,” Will waxed poetically once, his eyes sparkling impossible as he basked in their afterglow.

Sweaty fingers tried to hold tight to him, Will's breath coming faster. “Data... can I... can I...”

“You are supposed to accept pleasure now, do not worry for the moment.”

Data lifted himself up, then slid back down, Will's cock hot inside of him. His wits mostly about him (there was a certain amount of distraction when they had sex, some of his subroutines getting stuck in loops as they tried to figure out the exact shade of blue in Will's eyes) Data watched Will come apart. Sweat beaded across his chest, making his thick chest hair shine in the low light; Will's adam's apple bobbing as he panted, gulping down air that was suddenly too hot; and he adjusted his legs, planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust _up_ , meeting Data, bringing his orgasm closer and closer...

Will pulsed inside him and Data contracted the correct muscles, helping prolong the experience. This wasn't as selfless as it appeared, for the longer Will's orgasm lasted, the longer Data could watch him come. Head thrown back, eyes half closed, back arched, Will keened, shouting his release into the air. For less than ten seconds, he captured Data's attention completely, the android helpless but to watch the pleasure he helped create, beautiful and magnificent, like a solar flare from a far off star.

The seconds ticked down and finally Will collapsed back onto the bed, suddenly too sensitive. Data climbed off only to be pulled back close, sweaty hands rubbing and touching whatever they could reach. “Thank you,” Will whispered into his neck. “That was wonderful.”

“You are welcome.”

Will closed his eyes for a moment—he wasn't the type to fall asleep right after sex, but he needed a moment to doze and collect himself—and Data kept watching, tracing the path of his evening star across the sky.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a case of having too many titles, hence the sections having their own titles.


End file.
